Of War and Love
by Shin-Yue
Summary: its up to a wolf, an elf, an angel, a human and a dragon to stop an evil they onced face. however things have changed since they last fought.... 1x2x1 3x4 5&2friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. And I have this condition its called being broke.

This was some thing I have wanted to write for a while now please forgive any and all spelling mistakes as well as any grammar. The bulk of this was written at 2 something in the morning and even though I reread and fix what I found lets just say I'm going to be a school to be an artist not a writer so there will be mistakes I'm not perfect.

This will contain 1x2x1 3x4 5+2

Of War and Love

Elves tended to have high opinions of them self, it wasn't some thing they did on purpose. But they were firm beavers in experience brings knowledge and to them you needed a lot of knowledge before you did any thing.

Duo was not only an elf full of himself, but he was well known as a very stubborn elf.

That was not making Wufei's job any easier. Wufei was used to getting the nastiest jobs, wolves always got screwed over it was there station in life. However he was hoping since Duo was a dear close friend that just maybe just once his job wouldn't have to been such a headache.

But than again Duo rarely made thing easier for any one. "DAMN IT! MAXWELL! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR I'M GOING TO BUST IT IN!"

Duo from the other side of the door let out an amused snort. "What are you going to do huff puff and blow my house down?"

Wufei turned red and kicked to door. Duo was just being plain cocky now. He had to think of another way in, or better yet to get the man to open the door and let him in. Sighing he backed away from the door. It was times like this he wished he knew were Quatre had vanished to. If the blonde had been here then Duo wouldn't have even had the chance to slam the door in his face, if Quatre had wanted in then Quatre would have been in side two hours ago. Not standing in the cold trying to convince the very crazy elf to let him in the house.

Wufei was lost deep enough in his thought that he didn't notice the small boy approach from behind him. "Uncle Wufei why are you out side? Is my mommy not letting you in the house again?"

Wufei smiled and knelt down and picked the small boy up. They were out of earshot Duo. Wufei knew this because Duo never let Odin get away with calling him mommy without him screaming like a banshee. "I need you help kid. Are you going to give me a hand?" the child nodded smiled as Wufei filled him in on his plain.

"DUO!" Wufei Screamed at the house moving closer just in case he wasn't being loud enough. "I HAVE YOUR ONLY CHILD IN MY ARMS. NOW IF YOU DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR THIS INSTANT AND LET ME IN I'M TAKING HIM TO HEERO."

The door flew open faster then Wufei could blink. Duo however didn't move from the door. "You lie you have no clue were that cock sucking son of a Bitch Bastard fuck off is."

The child who was in his uncles arms laughed. "See mommies in a good mood, normally when you bring up that guy, He turns red and won't stop with the bad language for days."

Duo narrowed his eyes at his son he wanted to yell at him for calling him mommy again however the brat purposely mentioned the words bad language so Duo wouldn't have a foot to stand on if he yelled. Glaring he slowly moved to the side and let Wufei in. "I'm letting in now only because you're my friend and I know you won't try to kick my ass for being difficult while my child in the house. And to answer the question your just about to ask me already told your boss my answer. "

Wufei put his hostage down and watched the boy run off. "This is why it's a miracle I haven't killed you yet." Wufei walked in Duo kitchen and opened the fridge and started to cook himself some warm apple cider. "I'm not here about that." Duo raised an eyebrow of disbelief. Wufei caught the look and continued as if he hadn't seen it. "I honestly don't believe they have a right to ask you to fight any more, the last thing I want is for that kid to become an orphan I don't even want to be a think of putting any more of my pack in danger."

Duo opened his mouth to say something however Wufei cut him off before a single word left his lips. "One smart ass remark about you being part of my pack And I swear you'll little be the little piggy that won't make it all the way home."

Duo made a face "hey are you calling me fat?"

"If you get to make big bad wolf jokes I'm aloud to call you a pig." Wufei took the cider off the stove and poured two cups of cider

"So you're not telling me I'm fat." Duo smirked if he played his cards right he'd talk Wufei into cooking for the two of them with out the wolf knowing he was talked into it.

"Please you and the Odin both could put on some weight." He turned around and looked Duo over. "The kid has an excuse but you. You look like you've dropped more then ten pounds since the last time I saw you." Duo shifted slightly under Wufei's look. But didn't say any thing, he wanted to argue but the wolf was only being honest and concerned. "Like I said I don't want that kid growing up an orphan." He hand the cider to Duo who took it.

Duo frowned. "That was a cheap shot."

"But it was shot that needed to be dealt." Wufei muttered in to his cider.

Duo decided that now was a time for a change of topic. "So you know were Heero is?" Duo tone was pleasant enough. However he was gripping his cup so hard his knuckles turned white.

"No. But Sally dose apparently that onna thought that was the golden ticket to getting you to help."

"She hasn't told you were he is?"

"She wouldn't dream of it she's too afraid I hunt him down and rip him to shreds after what he did to you."

"And here I thought you didn't love me."

Wufei turned to the fridge and opened the freezer and frowned at the lack of real food. "Of course I love you. Some one has too."

"So does that mean you going to make an honest elf out of me?"

"We talked about this. I'll make an honest elf out of you when you have that sex change." Wufei sighed "get Odin You're coming to my place to night. I can't cook with the cardboard you have in your freezer."

By the time Duo and Wufei realized how late it was Odin had already fallen asleep in Wufei's guest bedroom. They had taken Wufei's car and the Wolf was in no mode to drive back. Wufei informed Duo that he and Odin were staying over and Duo could take his bed and while the wolf was going to take the sofa.

"You never told me why you stopped by." Duo buttoned up the dark blue pj's Wufei let him borrow.

"I need your help. My bosses want me to find Quatre and it would be a hell of a lot easier if you came with me."

"Given enough time you could find him with out my help. Hell you found me."

"That's the problem we don't have time."

Duo frowned "mind if I sleep on it?"

"Why not? It's not like the fate of the world is resting on your answer."

"No one likes a smartass Wufei." Wanting to get the last word Duo closed the door before Wufei could get another word in.

Duo rubbed his eyes he was tired. Lately he was always tired he hadn't had a good night sleep in years. Duo slowly unbraided his hair it was still damn from the morning shower. He looked at his refection in Wufei's mirror, ever since Heero had left him he looked like hell.

Wufei was right when he said he could have afforded to put on a few pounds. He was thin now, well he'd always been slim but it was a sicklier thin at the moment. His well built body had lost most of it chiseled form. It was now mostly skin and bones. His skin had lost most of its warm magical glow, and it now looked a bit grayish and in need of sun light badly, his lovely violet eyes were sunken in to his skin. Dark circles were ever present around those orbs. Duo noticed that even his hair at the moment looked different, that at lest couldn't find a way to blame wet hair on Heero.

Duo looked miserable. He felt it too.

When it came an elf's personal wellbeing an elf knew every thing about themselves. There body projected whatever they felt it came from not having a soul. Duo had loved Heero more then he ever imagined was possible, Heero had hardly been the first person he loved after all Duo was over eight hundred years old he'd loved a lot in his long life. The day he realized he was in love with Heero was the day he realized that his love for Heero was different from the other people he had loved. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get over Heero. He'd thanked the Goddess that Heero's kind lived long lives.

After the war they had were together for four years to the day. Then Heero was gone. The asshole left a note seven words _'I can't do this any more. Heero'_

After that duo's world had stopped. He simply broke. He wondered to the nearest tree sat down and waited to die, well die really wasn't the right word to use elves, didn't die they just faded in to nothing.

That was when he heard Odin cry for the first time. He only meant to pick the child up and find it parents. But after about two seconds of holding it he knew he wasn't going to be ale to give the screaming brat up. Still he looked for its parents any way after six hours of searching Duo gave up. He had a feeling that the kid was abandoned on purpose. So Duo named the infant Odin Solo Maxwell, Odin mere seconds after he was named bit down hard on Duo's hand drawing blood. To this day Duo still had the scars.

In the morning Odin was hardly ever quite so Duo had been up for a while before Duo finally rolled out of bed to join his Son and Wufei for breakfast. Odin beamed as Duo sat next to him. "See Uncle Wufei I told you if you cooked Mommy would get up."

"I'm going to kill you one of these day for teaching him to call me that."

TBC……..

I promise that things will be clearer as the story moves along this jumps around on purpose.

I work faster and harder when I get reviews….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. And I have this condition its called being broke.

This was some thing I have wanted to write for a while now please forgive any and all spelling mistakes as well as any grammar. The bulk of this was written at 2 something in the morning and even though I reread and fix what I found lets just say I'm going to be a school to be an artist not a writer so there will be mistakes I'm not perfect.

This will contain 1x2x1 3x4 5+2

Okay here is chapter two. I don't know when I'll be able to put three up; I have to head back to school in the morning and don't have a computer there. I'll do my best to figure a way to post but it's not likely that I'll have something up for at lest two weeks.

Of war and love

"I can't believe you dragged me here." Duo looked at the Jungle in front of him he hated the jungle. Duo hadn't stopped whining since he agreed to help the wolf. "And for that matter I've lost all respect for you, Quat has been missing for nearly ten years and I accompany you for two weeks and we know were he's been hiding all this time."

The Wolf made a sound. "If I wanted I could have found him on my own. I just didn't have the time." Wufei smelled the air. Despite the jungles smells Quatre's individual smell filtered threw the air. "I smell him."

Duo pulled down his sun dark glasses despite needing the sunlight badly Duo was covered almost from head to toe. Quatre's unique magic was practically oozing from the jungle. Every inch looked like it had been splashed over dozens of times. It was hardly discreet. Duo pushed the glasses back up. "I can see his magic all over the place."

Wufei flexed his fingers a bit ready to pull his claws out if need be. Carefully he approached a tree he signaled for Duo to remain were he was. For a long moment he study the tree and its surroundings very speck was the jungle looked staged. This wasn't going to be as easy as he hoped. Without saying a word he singled for his friend to fallow.

After walking for a few hours Wufei clamed down slightly he was still ready to attack if he felt the need too.

Duo had who had stayed quite finally couldn't hold it in any more. "The more we walk the more I'm positive there's more then one magic floating around here." Duo looked around. "and for a rain forest these plants and trees act like they have no voice." As an elf Duo could always speak to the plants and earth, it was rare that any plant didn't speak for this long normally he would have just brushed it off as the entire jungle sleeping. However he just knew it that wasn't the reason. Jungles were known for there loud voices that is why most elves never lived rear any. Trowa used to say that Duo hated jungles because they were the one thing loader then him.

Wufei was growing annoyed quickly, despite the fact they had been going steadily straight for hours some how they were walking in circle. He kept seeing his and Duo's tracks and frankly he was about to lose his temper. "Wake up that tree and ask it were to go."

Duo blinked." you want me to ask a tree for directions."

"Yes." Wufei answered as if what he just asked wasn't impossible.

"A tree that hasn't moved since it was born probably over hundred years ago."

Wufei was turning red. "YES!"

"Well don't you two look adorable." Trowa's amused voice commented as it drifted down from a near by tree branch. In a swift acrobatic movement he jumped to a lower branch his feet barley touching it form the lower branch he flipped and landed about a foot away from Duo and Wufei.

This time Duo got angry. "Why didn't you Tell me he was Up there" Duo smacked Wufei and he pointed to the high branch.

Wufei Hadn't clamed down from being lost and wasn't appreciative of being smacked. He grabbed Duos braid and pulled hard. He loved Duo dearly but the two could only be around one another so long before they started bicker like children. "He doesn't have a smell remember?"

Trowa was one unique human; he had no smell, no finger prints, and no memory of any thing before the age of six. Trowa had an insane amount of magic power came and went as it pleased, magic that left no trace when he used it. No matter how much power came to him he was always able to control it like he's spent years mastering it. Trowa could speak the langue of animals something humans hadn't been able to due sine the last ice age. However the most impressive thing that Trowa made unique was his sixth sense. Trowa would do things with out knowing why and latter it always save his life or some one else. It always wasn't something that drastic but during the last war it was useful despite how young he'd been at the time.

Duo pulled his braid out of Wufei's hand. He ignored Wufei in favor of studying the now adult Trowa. "Look at you." Trowa had grown so he was now taller then both Duo and Wufei. He kept his hair in the same style covering one of his two deep green eyes. He was built like a he was the blue prints of how the goddess intended for humans to look. "You've you become quite the looker."

Wufei grabbed the elf's braid again and tug it. "Stop eyeballing him for goodness sakes your way to old for him. How could he be now seventeen?"

Trowa held up a finger to interject. "I'm eighteen." Trowa decided it was time for a tactful change of subject. "I was in the middle of doing something, you're looking for Quatre right?" they both nodded. "I'll take you to him but you going to have to wait, he's also in the middle of doing something."

Fallowing Trowa they reached the edge of clearing within a few moments. Duo moved to enter the clearing however Trowa held one arm up stopping him. "Don't." his tone was very serious

Wufei opened his mouth to question but didn't have the chance to ask because a winged person fell from the sky. The Female had landed right wear Duo would have stepped. Not even a second latter another winged person shot down, this person had nose dived right into the female with wings.

It was Quatre.

The Female screamed. And blood sprayed from her lips. Quatre didn't stop he brought his fist down and hit her face grinding his teeth he moved one hand to straggle the Female. As she gasped for breath Quatre knelt down to her wings angrily he grabbed a hand full of feathers and pulled. The girl screamed.

Trowa put his hand down. "Now we can go in."

Quatre got off the girl. He grabbed the nearest tree and pulled him self up he was gasping for breath like a fish out of water. He still hadn't let go of the feathers he pulled from her wings.

The women sat up and glared at Quatre. The two of them looked half dead. Both were cover in Scrapes burns and blood. Some of the blood was fresh, the rest looked dry. Both of them were wearing what looked like robes you'd normally see Angels in paintings wearing, however there clothing was stained with blood.

The women pushed her upper body up with her elbows so she could look at Quatre in the eye. She didn't look to happy, in fact she looked down right pissed. "The rule is you're supped to pull one feather out." Her tone got menacing. "NOT A FIST FULL."

"I'm still mad about the time you broke teddy Ira, call it revenge." Quatre didn't take his eyes off hers.

"The greatest revenge you can inflict on someone, is your forgiveness." As she spoke she stood

Quatre's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I suggest for your well being dear sister you stop quoting that crap." He moved his arm so his body and wings were pushed up against the tree. He used his now free hand and pointer at the sky. "Leave now."

She nodded and stretched out her wings.

"Give me that vial."

Smiling she pulled out the vial for her belt form goddess know were and tossed it at her little brother. Quatre caught it with no effort. He studied the sliver looking liquid "How long will this last?" he looked at it carefully.

"Until your next big sister shows up." Ira answered matter of fact tone to her voice with that she jumped into the sky and flew off.

Trowa walked in to the clearing, concern written across his face. "Are you alright?"

Quatre held the bottle out. "Drink it before I pass out."

Trowa sighed. Opened the vial and downed the liquid quickly. "Are you alright?" he asked the question again.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now." Trowa made a face and tapped on Quatre shoulders. Quatre cursed and looked up at Trowa "my wings are out aren't they?" Trowa Nodded. Normally he didn't care however Quatre's wings were twice the size he was and he would they would never fit threw the door to the shack they shared. And Quatre couldn't sleep on the ground. "Okay." He carefully held on to Trowa and began the painful task of pulling his wings in.

Duo and Wufei had seen Quatre do this during the war. During the war Quatre had screamed while he pulled them in, however over the years it appeared he stopped screaming but the pain on his face was evident it still hurt. And the fact he was holding on to Trowa with a death grip.

When the wings were fully gone Trowa picked Quatre up. Quatre made a noise of protest. But Trowa was having none of it. "We both know you can't walk home right now. Just rest I promise nothing will happen to me while you're getting some sleep."

Duo and Wufei waited out side the small hut like house as Trowa put Quatre in bed. After a few moments Trowa joined his friends out side.

"I'd invite you in side but I'm not even aloud in at the moment." Trowa smiled softly. "I'll take questions but only one at a time."

"Didn't you say you were living with your sister?" Duo narrowed his eyes at Trowa.

"I lied."

Wufei looked at the shack subsequently back to Trowa "Are you going to tell us what that fight was about?"

"No."

Duo gave Trowa a look. "You're not going to tell us any thing useful are you?"

Trowa appeared to think it over for a long moment. "Not even the slightest bit."

TBC……

Review? Please… I survive off my reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. And I have this condition its called being broke.

This was some thing I have wanted to write for a while now please forgive any and all spelling mistakes as well as any grammar. The bulk of this was written at 2 something in the morning and even though I reread and fix what I found lets just say I'm going to be a school to be an artist not a writer so there will be mistakes I'm not perfect.

This will contain 1x2x1 3x4 5+2

Warring rant: Ok I have to ask this question has any one seen the last episode of Gundam Wing that Bandai put out? I was a good girl for once and went to the store and bought it. I was gypped. THE FUCKING company that put it out cut the seen with Wufei, Sally, in the hall way and Duo and Trowa in the hospital with Quatre. I'm so pissed I haven't stopping complaining for days, they cut it for no Fucking reason, I opened now I can't return it. And what really sucks is to this day I still haven't seen the ending. Well I learned my lesson I'm never buying any anime that's not bootleg again…fucking Bandai.

OF War and Love

Being born a wolf meant no matter what you did, people would treat you like shit. The old age precognitions never went away. Being born a wolf you were almost very certain to become a thief or thug and spend half your life in penitentiary. Wufei worked very hard at being a lot better then any and everyone he work with to prove that precognitions were wrong, and still he had the worst job then any one in the whole lot.

Being born a Dragon meant you wouldn't make it to your twentieth birth day. Dragons were hunted for sport and were normally killed before they reached the age of fifteen. Heero Yuy was the first Dragon to make it past the age of Twenty four in over six thousand years. An age not even his great, great grandfather had managed to make it past nineteen.

Heero's mother had thought him every thing he knew about surviving, when Heero was hatched she was desperate for one of her children to survive. She had died when Heero was three. That was the first time his mother told him that he was a luck dragon.

Finding Heero was Task few could do. Because Heero never let him self stay still. Three days was his limit on staying in one place. So when Heero opened the door to the horrible motel room he was staying at and found Dorothy sitting on the cheep dresser with her mischievous yet playful smile on her lips he was quite surprised. To surprised to be angry. "Who besides you knows I'm here."

She raised one of her stage eye brows and looked puzzled for a second. " that's it? I haven't seen you in nearly ten years and that's all you have to say to me? No hello how have you been? What's new? Had any good sex lately? "

Heero bit his lip and looked down and the only sound in the room was the sound of soft counting form Heero to clam himself, so he would stop himself from ripping the Cat's head in from of him off. Once he reached ten Heero looked up and smiled. "So Dorothy what's new? How have you been? Is the good sex bringing you to the area?"

She giggled like a school girl." Actually I'm just passing threw."

Heero shut the door behind himself. "Back to my question?" he pressed again.

Dorothy kicked her lets like a small bored school child. "Just Sally, you remember bumping in to her right? Well she placed a tracking spell on you shoes." Her smile widened. "She's Quite the witch that one."

Heero glared. The more the girl in front of him talked the more he remembered how insane she was. "So Why are you here?"

Instantly her finger was raised and she shook it with disapproval. "You know how I play tit for tat. You don't get to know what you want until I get want to know what I want." She clasped her fingers dramatically. "So mister Luck Dragon, what did you do to anger the big bad wolf?"

It was news to Heero that Wufei was mad at him. "Nothing."

Normally Dorothy would have been annoyed; however curiosity had gotten the better of this kitty-cat. "Don't give me that. That man is not the type to hold meaningless grudges." She leaned over and was purring at Heero. "I'll drop a hint it has to do with the littlest elf."

"I haven't seen Duo in since Quatre ran off." Heero Answered honestly.

She jumped off the dresser and looked in to Heero's eyes. She studied them for a long moment Before she started to laugh so hard that she couldn't stand on her two feet. She took her time laughing before she composed her self and stood there her Cheshire cat smile was spread across her lips. "Not only have you not just made my month, but you have no idea what I'm taking about." She started to giggle. Before she forced herself get composed. "sorry." She handed the dragon a folded scrap paper. "Call the number on that page in two days at eight o'clock p.m. sharp."

Hero looked at the paper. "Or what?"

She opened the door and turned back to Heero. "Well you'll find that out when you don't make that call." And with out saying another word she left the room still laughing to herself.

Heero did not like surprises. In fact the second he was positive that Dorothy was out of the building. He left for the safest place any one could go. A Bar run buy a Shadow named Ian it also was a place any one could get any thing they wanted for the right price. And right now Heero Yuy wanted to know what the hell was going on.

The bar was empty expect for two workers when hero walked in. it was rare to see the place so empty but it happened, the bartender smiled at Heero as he made his was to the counter. The black haired man mumbled something to the other employ who looked like boredom was about to kill.

It wasn't Heero's first time in the bar but it was his first time meeting these employees. He had heard about the 'Waitress' from Wufei, the waitress was a male cross dresser who looked very female that unless you knew about it you couldn't be able to tell, the bartender was the elder twin brother of the Cross dresser, it was odd that they still worked for Ian after all this time.

"so what will it be?" the bartender asked.

"I just need to see Ian." Heero answered the man.

The bartender made a face. "You wouldn't happen to be Heero would you?"

"Of course he's Heero You Twit," the bored Cross dresser answered for Heero. "No one else can come in to night."

"I need to see Ian." Heero repeated.

"Well that's too bad he's off doing what ever the hell he dose when he's not here." The bartender started to mix a drink. "he left a message for you." The bartender looked at his little brother expectantly.

The cross dresser gave the bartender a look. "Why do I have to tell him what Ian said? He told you too."

"I don't hear a word that thing say unless it involves the words take the night off."

The cross dresser shook his head and spoke. "Look the law of neutrality applies to what you want, and Ian is not going to pick side that's bad for business, but because he likes you your free to stay here until you come up with a plan of action no one can enter the bar right now but me my brother and you. But because he its also not good business to let the world fall to hell literally if you can beat my brother at a drinking game I'll give you a map to were you can find a certain Angel."

There was something extremely fun about playing tag.

And it was very hard for Wufei to explain this in terms that didn't make him sound like a four year old.

The only non Animal that understood this was Trowa, but he was an expectation he had been raised by animals, so he knew the importance of playing tag. Wufei hadn't had a good game of tag in years. No one played it right Duo was too much of a whiner to play and after about six minuets the game was shot.

Playing with Trowa was not only fun it was work as well, because Wufei couldn't just simply sniff Trowa out. Wufei had to use his skills, and had to be quick about it to actually catch Trowa. In shot Wufei was having a blast. This was apparent because Wufei's normally well hidden tail was out and waging. (Wufei never waged his tail he complained it lowered him to the level of dog.)

Trowa hadn't been kidding when he said he wasn't aloud in the house. While Quatre was out cold Trowa remained in the door way. Quatre being a celestial being healed fast and even faster in sleep. So after two hours of rest Quatre was up with out a scratch on him. And the first thing he did was Accuse Trowa of being in the house and touching things. Trowa claimed innocence and they bickered for a moment before Duo and Wufei Trowa's alibi spoke up.

After the Argument was resolved Quatre told Trowa and Wufei to go run off and play tag, Trowa was only to happy to go Apparently Quatre was terrible at tag as well.

Duo was invited in side as long as he promised not to touch anything. He was aloud to sit and eat at the table. On the out side the hut looked no bigger the seven by six feet inside was huge in comparison. It was clear that the place was enchanted Quatre couldn't handle small places and Trowa wasn't big on them either. It resembled a large upscale loft, it had kitchen the blended in the living room area that shared space with at table and bed. The bed was very large and rested a few feet way from the door. The place would have looked a lot nicer it hadn't looked like few tornados had hit the place.

Once Duo was seated Quatre produced cookies and then spoke to his old friend honestly. "You look like hell."

"I'd say the same for you but when have you looked anything but prefect?"

Quatre shrugged. "It's not like I can help it, what I would give to be bloated, wrinkled, and bald." Quatre took a cookie for him self. "What brings you out here? To the middle of nowhere"

"you Wufei's job assigned him to find you another war is about to brake out and his crazy boss wants you on there side."

Quatre paused to think, calling someone he associated with himself during the war crazy was like calling the ocean damp. Quatre paused to think who would respect Wufei as a person instead of a Wolf, That and who Wufei would actually listen to he came up with two names. "Are we talking about crazy with to personalities, or crazy with the mask?"

Duo smirked he had missed Quatre's pet name for everyone. "Crazy with the personalities."

"Well sorry for making you come all the way out here but I quit fighting remember?"

Duo blinked and gave his friend a look. "Weren't you just fighting a few hours ago?"

Quatre didn't look Duo in the eye as he spoke; Duo noticed that he began to play with the gold ring around his finger. "That was something that can't be helped. And before you even start I'm not going to go into it."

Duo backed down he knew when to push the angel in front of him and when not to, Quatre would tell him when he was ready to, Quatre didn't like secrets Quatre always called them fancy lies. "It's nice to see you acting a bit closer to you age."

That had earned duo a blush, Quatre could make him self look older or young when ever he pleased, Quatre had been quite taken with Trowa from the moment Quatre laid eyes on the human, Quatre had been quite taken with Trowa, so when ever Trowa was in the room or just even close to Quatre, Quatre had made him self look like he was six. And being an empath Quatre could always tell, Heero had been very annoyed when he had to get mission briefings from a six year old. "I should look like I'm sixteen now."

Quatre looked at duo's hand. "Where did you get that scar?" He pointed at the spot that Odin had bitten years ago.

"My kid."

"Wufei has the same scar." Quatre frowned for an instant but it vanished as quickly as it came.

"The brats a biter." For some reason unbeknown to him self Duo felt he needed to Change the subject. "So what brings you to the jungle?"

"This jungle is Trowa's, the lions pride that raised him gave it to him as a reward for finding the impossible. A mate that was both human and animal. They couldn't get enough of the wings"

At that moment Trowa pooped his head in. "were back, I won Six to Five."

Quatre stood and moved so he was standing next to Duo. "Love be a Dear and knock Wufei out for me?" And be for Duo could stop Quatre the world went black.

TBC……

Review? Please… I survive off my reviews


	4. Chapter 4

"i know some thing you don't know" Dorothy leaned closer Wufei her pink lips smiling from ear to ear "and I'm not telling."

Wufei responded but blowing his cigarette smoke in her face. When Wufei was in the wild he never touched cigarettes. In the city he couldn't get enough of them. he could smell every little thing in the city for miles around it gave him horrible headaches if he didn't lite a pack every ten minutes. He was being childish but he didn't care after six days of questioning he was getting tired of dealing with very woman he knew and the cat in front of him was almost asking him to start a fight. Two weeks of his and Duo's memory were missing it was only natural that they would want to question them on this level it didn't help that one they had been found there was also a note pin to Duo's chest from Quatre basically telling them to go stick it were the sun don't shine.

Dorothy as having none of his crap and in one swift movement broke Wufei's nose

"Bitch!" Wufei drooped his cigarette an clutched his nose. He was going to make her pay for that once the blood stooped streaming from his nose.

From his side he saw Sally come into the room she gave Dorothy and look and Dorothy left half skipping. Sally took the first aid kit off the wall and moved to help Wufei slowly showing she wasn't going to attack. "I know whats going threw your head at the moment." Wufei gave her a look but didn't say a word. "she was going to do that no matter what you did she thought she was helping you." her eyes never really met the wolf's

"she just made me temperately blind. Woman." Wufei snarled it was mind boggling to him that was help to the cat

"she'll be dealt with i promise." she gave her friend a sad look.

Wufei knew that look. it was pity he hatted when people looked at him like that. He knocked her hand away and glared at her. " I have a job to do can I go now sir?"

"you're on leave until we contact you."

Wufei stared straight ahead his eyes boiling with rage and anger. his body was that of a stone not moving. "am i fired sir?" his mouth barley moved as he spoke.

"you made contact with your target and didn't get what they wanted."Sally spoke as she cleaned up the mess. She didn't dare look Wufei in the the eyes "were not going to let them fire you."

Wufei rolled his eyes and left the room. He had heard that before plenty of times the goddess herself could show up on Wufei's behalf and it would do him no good.

Duo was in the hall way hand cuffed to the bench Wufei's rage stopped just for the site he'd never seen Duo in cuffs for more then several seconds. Duo beamed at him clearly reading his puzzled look. " they said if i be behaved i could visit you I've been pleasant for four days now."

Wufei out of habit pulled a cigarette out from his jacket he didn't lite it but he keep it in his mouth. "that must be killing you." Wufei felt his anger subside but not vanish. Duo half shrugged. Wufei smirked moved to the side of the bench and kicked the arm rest shattering the wood. Duo cringed for a second then pulled the handcuff free the the now broken wood. "no need to thank me."

Duo pulled a hair pin from his braid and went to work on the cuff it snapped free almost instantly, Duo moved his wrist around for a moment, then put the pin back in his hair. Privately he thought this place was getting a bit lack with security when he was employed by these people and when they had prisoners one of the first thing Duo did with any one with hair longer then there shoulders got a shaved, the elf was a prompt believer that prisoners with long hair could be a lot of trouble, after he was a nightmare as one.

"aren't they going to be a bit mad you broke there chair?"

Wufei looked at the chair and stared to walk away toward the direction of his office. "there going to be a lot more angry once i take a piss in Zech's car."

anger crossed Duo face instantly he knew that that meant . "i can't believe it they fired you. Can they do that?"

Wufei reached his office door. He didn't say anything he just opened it walked in a few feet and stopped dead. Duo crashed right into Wufei and nearly knocked himself off his own two feet. He looked at Wufei's face only to see it blank as a piece of copy paper he was looking at the other side of the room.

After a moment Duo's eyes fallowed his friends. Across the room was a exactly look alike of Wufei. Duo blink and moved to go into an attack stance he had faced spells like this years before copy's were usually crappy fighters but good with magic.

"stop." Wufei's face hadn't regained emotion and his voice had lost it as well, however he lifted his hand in duo's general direction and moved slightly so he was in between position Duo wasn't sure if the wolf was trying the protect the intruder or the elf. "what the hell are you doing here Winter?"

"you know this guy?" Duo asked. Still on edge that didn't make any sense Wufei knew like four people on his own he really wasn't a people person.

The copy looked amused, drooped what he was doing and smiled at the two. "I'm his younger brother mister we had a falling out a few years back and I'm positive he doesn't talk about me, I'm sorry here i am rambling and i haven't even asked you what your name is?" the Wolf named Winter looked at Duo his face unreadable. He was smiling like Dorthy did when she was up to no good.

Wufei gave Duo a look that clearly said _'stay quite or I'm going to hurt you. A lot'_ Duo normally would have spoken up just to piss Wufei off, after all this was something really big to hide. But every once and a while when it suited Duo was known to be patient after all Duo had the rest of Wufei's life to make him miserable for not sharing this tiny bit of information

Wufei glared. "I'm really in no mood for you, so what ever you want it had better be good , or i really am going to rip your throat this time."

the Wolf named winter shrugged. " I'm here on behalf of Yue. You know our younger brother." Winter added the last bit most likely for Duo benefit.

Duo blinked Two Brother's not just one Wufei had two brothers alive and kicking and never said a word about them. Duo couldn't think of any thing now but his best friend was going to suffer.

Winter continued to speak. He didn't look at Wufei eyes as he spoke. "He's been screaming for days now about seeing you again, he keeps having bad dreams. Nightmares i think New ones." Winter paused for a long second like he was thinking. "any way, he wants to see you. It cant wait."

Wufei grabbed the bridge of his nose, and quickly let go he'd forgotten it was broken. "Fine. I'll fallow you in my car." Wufei started to rub his temples "just Drop the glamor."

Winter smiled and the hair on his head turned from black to gray.

Wufei turned. And walked out the door. he looked his brother. "i just need to do one thing before i go." Wufei looked at the elf next to him. "i promise I'll explain every thing on the car ride alright."

Wufei vanished down the hallway.

The wolf named Winter walked out from behind the desk. " I bet he never talks about his family."

"I didn't think he could use magic." Duo had never never herd of a wolf with magic before.

"Oh he can't." Winter had moved next to Duo so he was looking out the hallway just as was. "see our father was a wolf our mother was a fairy, when we were born big brother got all wolf not the slightest bit of fairy in him, i got fair balance of both, and Yue well our little brother is all kinds of special." Duo got the impression that Winter really didn't seam to care for Yue, the way Winter keep referring to him was like he was real bother.

Duo hadn't realized Winter had gotten so close. "is there a reason your this close to."

Winter turned and looked at Duo, there was no emotion on his face. "want to know why Wufei doesn't talk about me?" Winter didn't wait for an answer. "I Killed his pregnant Wife."

review please?


End file.
